The Unlucky Seven
by DevilMegaUltraMan
Summary: Shippai Haisha brings together six outcast to help her to avenge her cousin's death and kill the demonic shapeshifter that takes the form of a Jester that calls itself Solaris La Moon.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story based on Stephen King's Novel IT. As you know I am more of an artist and not a writer. The story will focus on the child part first like with the Duology movies did. There will be some parts based on the Miniseries,Movies and the Novel in this story.**

_The_ _Unlucky Seven_ _(Work In Progress)_

During a thunder storm Sunset and her cousin Shippai are planning with a ball until Sunset loses it in the sewer drain.  
Where a Jester calling itself Solaris appears with her ball telling her to take it. She tries to but then Solaris grabs her arm and bites it off.

While Shippai hear this and attempts to save Sunny she is unable to and gets nearly incinerated by the jester leaving her right body disfigured for dead. While Sunset is taken and eaten by the monster.

After the incident Shippai is left distraught by her cousin's untimely death. She looks for help from six other outcast who encountered the Jester that took on the forms of their worst nightmares to terrify them. So the seven of them joined forces calling themselves The Unlucky Seven to take down the shape shifting Jester once and for all.

_**They**_ **each** **are based on** **a member** **of the Losers Club ironically there called The Lucky Seven in the miniseries.**

**Characters in this story that they are based on:**

**Shippai _Haisha/_** **Bill** **Denbrough:** There both the founders and leaders of the group avenging their family member out of guilt. The difference is Shippai actually saw the clown kill her kin but was nearly incinerated trying to save them. She's more revenge driven then Bill was. Solaris takes the form of her refection who attacks her mirroring her guilt of not saving Sunset.

**Endevour Lois Bliss/ Richie Tozier-** Both are comic reliefs of the groups. They are both hide the true sexuality( being gay) [ only in the 2017 version of Richie]. Plus Bliss is actually a sad clown and becomes more pessimistic over the course of the story. She also is the thrid to encounter Solaris taking the form of a shadow monster with messed up teeth and a massive long tongue.

**Callery Pear/ Stan Uris:** The skeptics and least willing of the group of the clowns existence. Unlike Stanley Callery is the closest to Shippai as she has knowledge of the monster because she's a fan of Stephen King's has some survivors gulit over her Aunt and Uncle that were killed in a car crash while they were taking her home after she had an argument with there daughter which she stared. She's the last to seeing the Jester being the only one who didn't believe it at first in the form of a Rotting Corpse of her Aunt who keeps telling her "It Should've Been You" while she and Shippai where fighting it in the Theater.

**Simon Inkwell/ Beverly Marsh:** Only opposites gender of there group and the one who tires to keep them together and he stops them from fighting with each other. He is also keeping secrets from the others about whats going 's the Sixth to encounter the jester in the form of a giant hand trying to drag him into the puddle.

**Topaz Deathstalker/ Ben Hanson:** Being the overweight kids and very clever for there ages. While Topaz is more of an oddball and a cunning her time in the group she develops a crush on Simon. She also joined the Unlucky Seven the same time Pheobe did as she brought her along with her. She's the fourth to encounter Solaris in the form of a hellhound when she was near her domain.

**Pheobe Apollo/ Eddie Kasrpark:** They are both being convinced by there parental figures that they are weak and they both take placebos without there knowing. She clearly gets drag along with the others even though if she doesn't want to. She's the fifth to seen Solaris in the form of a Jorogumo near the bridge.

**Gemini Mist/ Mike Hanlon:** Both join the group last after they are attacked by the bullies( Mike being black. Gemini being an albino). Have a phobia to an element at a young age fire for Mike and Ice for Gemini. She also the second to encounter Solaris in the form of a Snowman with a balloon in it's hand.

**Solaris La Moon The Jester/ Pennywise The Dancing Clown: **The monster in the form of a Court Jester that the group encounters that takes the form of their worst fears and the cause of the missing children in the Town. It's domain is an abandoned theater in the lake.

**The Glim Gang/ The Bower's Gang: **The bullies that The Unlucky Seven encounter. They were formed by Starlight Glimmer, Tempest Shadow, Stygian as the core members.(I made them the bad guys cause I hated their half assed redemptions.)

**Sunset Shimmer/ Gerogie Denbrough: ** Shippai's closet cousin. During the strom she meets her untimely demise in the hands of Solaris. Her demise is what causes Shippai to go on her quest for revenge against the Jester.

**Note: This will be my first story in this site that I will make.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the first chapter of this story **

_. __The Unlucky Seven_

_Chapter 1 _

**_The Storm_**

* * *

The story begins on a stormy day where two kids playing in the rain.

"_Seriously Sunny why did that paper boat wouldn't it just dissolve when it hits the water". The one who sounded annoyed_ was_ is Shippai Yokae Haisha she is wearing a blue raincoat ,her hair was blue with shades of light blue and white making look like blue fire, her eyes were green, under her coat was a simple dress with shorts under it._

"_Don't worry about that cuz. I coated it with paraffin wax_ _before we left._" The upbeat one is Sunset "Sunny" Shimmer wearing a yellow raincoat , her hair was red and yellow looking like a sheet of bacon, under her coat a simple long shelve shirt and a teal skirt.

Sunny placed the boat in the gutter and the boat sailed down the stream while Sunny is chasing the boat down the street. With Shippai watching her. Until the boat is about to go into a drain.

_"Oh No No no NOOOOO."she cried As she was about to catch it but couldn't make it in time and it fell into the drain._Looking upset about losing her tells her that she can another one and they should she going home. She was about to leave until she heard a voice calling to her from the drain.

"_Hey kid are you just gonna leave without saying hello?" _The unknown voice calling her.

When she looked she saw a clown with a Jester hat with bells, a red nose wearing half balck and white makeup with a red line above her nose with tear drops on each side, wore a gray clown outfit from the victorian area but had shades of pink,blue and red making it look like a cotton candy nightmare, it's eyes were red but they suddenly changed to the color blue.

"Hiya Sunny_" the Jester said inside the storm drain with a smile on it's face. It was waving it's holding a balloon on it's right hand. _

_"So do you want a balloon"? It said to her._

_"Um I'm not supposed to take things from strangers" Sunny replied with a worried look._

_"Geez your smart, I'm Solaris La Moon The Jester Of The Stars. Solaris meet Sunny now were not strangers anymore are we."_

"_Well guess where not. So how did you end in the sewer?"_

"_The storm blew away the whole circus and send it into the drain. Wanna come down here Shimmy there's Candy, Rides, Popcorn, Cotton Candy and"- The Jester is cut off by another child calling to her cousin._

"_SUNSET WILL YOU HURRY UP I JUST WANNA GO BACK HOME ALREADY". Shippai yelling at her and starts to leave to return to her house with an annoyed look on her face._

_"Listen I should get going." Sunset telling the jester not want to get Shippai more angry then she is now._

_"But not without your boat" holding the paper boat in it's left Sunny's is surprised by this._

_"Here Take It"_ Looking at Sunset evilly tempting her to reach in and grab the boat.

Sunset looks down pulls her arm so she can reach the boat until the Jester grabs her arm and saids to her.

"And Sunny when you come down here-".

it's eyes turned red then it's face pulls out to the reveal multiple fangs with more underneath them like a sharks.

_"YOU'LL FLOAT TOO".Th_en the jester bites Sunny's Left Arm off causing the child to scream and cry altering Shippai to hear it and turn around to see her on the ground.

"_Sunny_?_" She as she ran to see her wallowing in pain screaming for help. Shippai goes to her side seeing her arm ripped off with blood coming out of tries to help her until she sees something in the sewer drain. It was the jester but this time it had a __cheshire cat grin with red eyes._

_"What The __hell did you do to her you bitc-"__she gets cut off by the monster when it grabs __her right arm and then saids to the frighten child._

_" Time To Float Shippy" Solaris grinning and rather than tear it off Solaris just incinerates the childs right side of her causes her intense pain as she was on fire causing her to scream while Sunny was bleeding to death with her blood going into the drain where the jester was and if you can also hear the sound of something eating near the sewer drain._

_The two kids were left for dead but only Shippai was the one that barley managed to survive due to it raining with the rain stopping most of the flames while Sunny has died due to blood loss of losing her arm._

_"God...Dammit...you... bast...tard..I'm going...to..fffucking...ki..ll...you." Shippai while trying to say her words as then falls unconscious in the middle of the road with the now corpse of her cousin._

* * *

**And that was the first chapter of this story just leave me some notes of to improve this as you know I'm known for drawing and not writing.**


End file.
